


The Men of La Mancha

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 31-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Whoever named the brothers jaeger has a sense of humor, to desire everything and nothing at once and to desire it all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Drift-compatibility sparring has Doffy on edge. Because Rosi is -his-. Rosi thinks he's being a brat.  Pacific Rim AU.





	The Men of La Mancha

**Author's Note:**

> For [31_days](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth  
> 31-1-19: to desire everything and nothing at once and to desire it all the time

He was unhappy.

Rosi glanced at his brother, who was watching the fights with a stony-faced stillness that he tended to use when he was unhappy but not wanting to show it. But they always had a problem with ghost-drifting, and both brother regularly got the sensation of feelings and fragments of thought from each other. So he knew that his brother was unhappy with all of this.

“You know it’s not permanent,” he murmured from the corner of his mouth as they watched Law sparring with someone. “It’s just until either they figure out how to fix it so Law and Bepo can Drift safely or until the La Mancha is repaired fully.”

Rosi was on the list of people who spar with Law to test Drift compatibility, and his regular Drift partner was obviously not happy with it. Especially as it seemed that Rosi was the best shot at it. And Law was too valuable to let just sit on the sideline. Not with his abilities. 

“He stabbed you once.” 

“I threw him out a window because of it. We got over it.”

There was a grumble, and there was another spike of unhappiness. Rosi shifted, bumping his shoulder against Doffy’s. He tried to project calm, giving his brother a smile. “It really is only temporary. At most, I might be doing a bit of double duty for a bit. If they think that I can handle it. That’s even if I’m the one he works best with.”

“The La Mancha won’t be down for a long time. Trebol thinks we can have her up and running again in a few months.” 

Which, given the state it was left in after the last fight, it was amazing that the Jaeger was going to be repaired that fast. Rosi was just happy they had managed to get back in mostly one piece. That had been a nasty fight, and ended up with two destroyed Jaegers and a seriously damaged third. 

Though Rosi heard that the Going Merry crew was already rebuilding with the support of several South American countries. Heard they already named it the Thousand Sunny. But they were a quirky, if fun, crew anyway. It would be interesting what the new design would look like. 

Lifting a hand, Rosi squeezed the back of Doffy’s neck affectionately. As he did, he rubbed a thumb against the bite mark he knew was hidden under the shirt there. “Doffy, you are my brother. I am not going to run off and live in sin with Law or anything.” His tone was teasing. 

Though he paused as that got a spike of jealous anger, and he pressed harder against the bruise he had left on Doffy’s throat. “We live in each other’s head. Don’t be an idiot.”

The look on Doffy’s face was pure indignation. He did not like being called that, and he narrowed his eyes at Rosi as all ghost-drift cut out. Rosi grinned. “Now, come on. Let’s see if I am even Drift-compatible with Law before you start moping. But know I’m always coming back to you. Even when you are being jealous.”

Doffy huffed at him, and sent an elbow into Rosi’s side. But his face relaxed, as did his shoulders under Rosi’s arm. He was still a possessive, jealous brat at times, but he was Rosi’s possessive, jealous brat. 

He still needed to learn to share, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Marine!Doffy fic. Then I read an Avatar: TLA/Pacific Rim fusion and this popped up and went "Hi, my prompt now" Marine!Doffy will still happen. Eventually. 
> 
> Debating using next months prompts for a long One Piece/Harry Potter fusion. Not sure yet. Opinions?


End file.
